Safe Haven
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Meet Tyler Grey, a redhead who captures Kenzi's heart and Bo's succubus's sister. Femslash from all sides. Tyler/Kenzi, Bo/Lauren.
1. Meet & Greet

Disclaimer: If i owned the show there wouldn't be a Dyson and Kenzi would have some lady lovin' of her own.

Disclaimer2: I just started watching Lost girl i've officially made it through two episodes. I've seen a couple clips of lauren/bo's love on youtube. But that's about it.

There was a knock on the door and kenzi bounded up to it. "Hello?" She sang as she opened the door. Standing on the opposite side of the door, was a five foot three inches pale redhead. Her hair was bright red in the sun, it was naturally wavy and ran to the tops of her breasts which were wrapped in a red dress, which was the same color of freshly spilled blood. There was only one strap which was on her right side, the dress ran down to her middle thigh. On top of the red dress she wore a white leather jacket. On her feet she wore the highest high heels, Kenzi had ever seen. They were wrapped around her ankles and brought attention to her legs. They were incredibly long for her being so short. They were also incredibly shaped, Kenzi noticed.

The girl brought her face down to block Kenzi's vision of her legs. "Hi, I'm there." She said with a huge smirk.

"Can I help you?" Kenzi said shaking her head. She was not just staring at her legs. She liked guys, she did. She could admire a female's shape, and that was simply what she was doing. She had nice legs.

"I'm looking for Bo," the girl said widening her smile.

"Of course you are," kenzie muttered to herself. Everyone liked Bo, random guys they passed on the street, Lauren, Dyson. "Is she..expecting you?" kenzi asked, Bo hadn't said she was expecting someone to come by.

"No," she paused, "I'm uh trying to track her down." She muttered, for once her smile faltered for a second but then it was right back where it was before. "I'm Tyler," She said.

"Kenzi," she stook out her hand for a shake.

Again her smile fell from her face, she looked down at the hand in the middle of them. "I-I can't." She said. "Rule number one, no touching anyone. Ever." She said with a small smile.

Even Bo, someone who lived off of someone's sexual energy could touch people. Although she did have to make sure not to do that feely-pulse thing. "Why?" Kenzi asked.

"When I touch people they-they," She brought her hands up and ran them down her face. Kenzi could hear her sigh. When Tyler's face was visible again, she looked desperate. "I need her to help me."

"Why her?"

Tyler brought up a hand and ran in through her red wavy hair. "She's my sister."


	2. A taste of what's to come

I cannot explain how happy you all made me with your reviews. And even for subscribing to me and my story. Although I must admit I love reviews more. I honestly didn't think anyone would pay attention to my story so as a prize here's the second chapter within 24 hours.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tyler Grey, I made her after all. Oh and incase any of you are wondering or can't imagine how Tyler looks I imagine her to look like Holland Roden from Teen Wolf.

Kenzi had let in Tyler and they were both sitting in could be called the living room. Tyler had chosen the couch while Kenzi had chosen the chair next to the couch, she had wanted to sit next to Tyler but until she figured out whatever was drawing her closer to the fiery redhead she wasn't going to get close to her. Especially with her no touching rule. "So tell me one more time, Bo is your…"

"Sister. Or at least that's what I was told. I mean I've only met my mom a few times and she never stays for long. I was raised by my dad, Jon." She ran her hand through her fiery locks pausing before whispering, "He died."

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Kenzie said reaching out to put a hand Tyler's shoulders to comfort her but before she got within a foot Tyler had jumped back like she had been burned. She shot Kenzi a look and Kenzie brought her hand back to her side. Tyler immediately felt bad, Kenzi looked like a puppy who had just gotten sick. But she survived this long living by her rules. Tyler closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of Kenzi looking so said and also to try to stop tears from appearing in her eyes. "They said cancer, but I've never really trusted doctors much. Especially if they're on the dark side. But then again I've never really trusted the light side either. But at his funeral, mom said to find Bo, she said she was my sister."

Kenzi closed her eyes and hoped Bo would get home fast. Bo had said she was only going to go out to get a cup of coffee but that had been at least twenty minutes ago. But she did ask Bo to get her some more wine after drinking all of it last night. "So not only are you Bo's sister you're not on a side either?"

"Well, technically neither side knows I have a power. Dad was a lawyer and made everyone believe that he had sex with a human so both sides think I'm human. Neither side has a use for me yet, I'm only a student." Tyler said with a shrug. Her dad never talked about how hard it was to make everyone believe that she was human, but Ty had an idea if it was easy to make everyone think a fae is human, a lot of people would do it just so their family wouldn't have to choose a side.

"Lucky, Bo had to run her whole life and you just get a free pass." Kenzi said, lashing out a bit in anger from the look that had passed Tyler's face when she thought Kenzi was going to touch her.

"I didn't even know that she was- that there was a Bo. If I would have known, if my father would have known, he would have done something. I'm sure of it. All he ever wanted was to make me happy." Tyler admitted.

"so you have different fathers," Kenzi inquired.

Tyler nodded, "Mom said we did. But then again she never even told me about Bo until I asked if I could live with her."

Kenzi sighed, "So you have nowhere else to go?" Tyler shook her head, "So let's get you settled in the room upstairs. Kenzi stood up and picked up Tyler's bag, who rose an eyebrow in response. "Don't worry, I know the rule. No touching."

Tyler only smirked, "That's only one of my rules."

_Next up: Tyler meets Bo and Lauren. We learn about Tyler's no touching rule and why it's in place. Tyler is made by Bo to feed, and the only two humans around are Kenzi or Lauren._


	3. the haunted

Sorry it took so long to respond. I thought i knew how i wanted this to go but then forgot how i wanted it to go then became indecisive. plus i'm currently on vacation in the sunny floriday so i'm not working on it as much as i should be. and my trial run of microsoft ran out so i had needed to figure out how i could get this on here. anyways as much as life doesn't want me to post this since it keeps throwing obstacles in my way. i am posting. and i want to thank you guys for all the reviews and subscriptions everytime i see a new one i break out smiling like an idiot. it makes my day.

disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

><p>Bo entered the room first, followed closely by Lauren. They had been laughing over a joke that had been spoken before they entered the house. As soon as they took in the sight of the redhead Bo stopped dead in her tracks resulting in Lauren running into her from behind. It seemed to take a moment for Bo to take in the situation, no weapons drawn, both young girls looked fairly calm, no apparent danger. "Kenz?" Bo asked slowly, she was unsure of how to proceed. They barely ever had guests at the house, let alone new guests.<p>

Tyler stood up from where she was sitting and just seemed to stare at Bo. She was making a list in her head of similar qualities they both pocessed, both were fairly tall. Both seemed to have this sort of pull effect on humans, if Lauren standing so close to Bo was an indicator. They both had fairly pale skin, Ty's being paler due to her natural gingerness. "I'm Tyler." She said softly.

Lauren seemed to gather her manners more quickly than Bo, as she sidestepped Bo and walked up to Tyler. "Nice to meet you Tyler, i'm Lauren." Lauren said sticking out her hand to Tyler. Kenzi attempted to bite back laughter but obviously failed as a laugh spilled from her lips. Lauren looked towards Kenzi with a surprised look grazing her features. "What?"

"I uh- don't touch people." Tyler said looking sheepish.

"May i ask why?" Lauren asked. While the three seemed to fall into a conversation, Bo took a seat in an arm chair, crossing her legs. As she took in the stranger, something about her looked strangely familiar.

Tyler looked down at her feet and pushed a strand of her wavy red hair behind her ear. She looked slightly embarassed, "I'm a succubus."

"Bo can touch people," Kenzi somewhat shouted across the room, "Sorry." She said lowering her volume.

"it's a rather long story," Tyler answered, "if i'm going to tell it you may as well sit down." Tyler sat down next to Kenzi on the couch with a good amount of space between them while Lauren sat in the chair across from Bo. She shot Bo a look with her eyebrows raised, obviously intrigued by this stranger.

"Well my mother met my father and nine months later i arrived, obviously. my father raised me, my mother would randomly pop in at certain times with gifts now and things. When i was seven she told me what i was, what i would end up doing to stay alive. It never was an issue until i turned sixteen and had my first.." She paused staring at the three faces watching her, a slight blush appeared on her face, "Well- my first." She laughed hoping to avoid some of the awkwardness. "i got hungry, so that was the last time. After that i stopped kissing people. After about two years when i was around eighteen, even holding hands intensfied. my touch would make people go crazy, they would be so attracted to me even if they were in a relationship or was married. one touch from me and everything else melted away it was like they fell into this lust filled sex fenzy. all they wanted was to have sex with me. so since i was eighteen i haven't touched anyone but my dad and my mom. they're the only ones i've seen that aren't affected by my powers." She said all of this in sort of a rush and when finally done took a deep breath. "okay not so long of a story i guess."

"how old are you?" kenzi asked.

"twenty-two."

"So let me get this straight, you've had no human contact for about four years?"Lauren asked. Tyler nodded. "So and this may sound weird, but why are you here?"

Tyler looked down at her hands which she started fiddling with looking like a child who was getting punished. "My father died awhile ago and when i got in touch with my mother she told me i couldn't stay with her. i told her how i had no where to go and she told me about a half sister i had. same mother different father." She looked up at Bo that instant.

"Bo's her sister, how cool is that?" Kenzi butted in. "I wish i had a sister, someone to share clothes with, someone to talk about guys with."

Tyler bit the inside of her cheek as she waited for Bo's reaction.

"You haven't fed in six years?" Bo asked breaking her silence. tyler nodded again. "Have there been any consequences for not feeding?"

"As a doctor, i would assume not feeding for a succubus would be similar to a human being annorexic. Am i correct?" Lauren asked.

Tyler nodded, "i'm weak all the time," She said with a roll of her eyes for being so helpless, "I have fainting spells. i have to make sure not to touch anyone ever. but when i accidentally touched someone when i was eighteen i fed until my father walked in and stopped me. i was so afraid i wouldn't be able to stop until they died. so i swore off contact. i don't want to kill anyone."

"Didn't your mom help you?" Kenzi asked.

"She may have stopped in every so often but it wasn't for my benefit, she was in love with my father. Not me. Besides she claims she never went without feeding so she couldn't help me."

"Why are you here?" Bo asked.

"Bo" Kenzi and lauren both shouted at the time.

"I want help. I don't want to kill anyone but i-i don't want to die." Tyler said softly.

_next up: lauren & tyler kiss and bo & kenzi are NOT happy about it._


End file.
